Chasing a shadow
by Just-another-teenage-dirtbag
Summary: What if it wasn't Edward that Bella fell in love with when she moved to Forks? What if it was a certain southern cowboy that caught her attention? I don't own Twilight no matter what my imaginary friend Jim says; bad Jim :P
1. Chapter 1

**Now this is not for all you Edward lovers out there but it is for all you sexy southern boy lovers out there ;) In this fic Bella is a bit more feisty and sassy but not too much I`ve tried to stay as close as possible to the actual characture`s. I hope. Hope you enjoy. This is in my opinion what should have happened in Twilight. **

**BPOV**

Did that really just happen? What was his problem; it`s not like I smell. Well I`m not so sure now since the face he made pulled conveyed otherwise. Oh well Im not even going to think of Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen who I say.

Oh who am I kidding, Im going to have to sit next to him every Biolagy lesson and try to ignore is angry glances. I just wish I could go home; home as in Pheniox not this small town with a family of beautiful people and a bunch of other completely ordinary people who want to have a play with the new shiny toy, just like what that girl what was her name, oh yes Jessica said. But no, here I am walking in the carpark to my new truck (well new to me) trying to carry a bunch of text books that I won`t even need to read to pass since I`ve already gone through this section of the coursework at my old school. _Stop being so negative Bella, Jesus it could could be worse stop moaning. _

Now Im talking to myself, great. However with that thought I do stand up straighter and start to walk to my truck, determined not to think about anything to do with golden eyes turning a frightening shade of black looking hungerly at me and burning with a cold sense of hate and anger. Instantly cutting off my inter monalog something feeling strangly like a rope pulled me towards the other side of the car park; it was like I had to look up, when I did the sight alone made my body to automaticly freeze and stop mid-step; standing close to the surrounding forest was one of the Cullens.

His dirty blond hair was slightly damp from the drizzle and small strands clung to his forehead which was pinched into a deep frown; I instantly knew he was deep in thought like he was trying to think of something very complex and for some insane reason I wanted to smooth the worry lines with my finger and see him relax and the tenstion leave his body. His features were slightly more sharper then the average teenage boy with a strong jaw and high cheek bones. The shoulders were broad but fit with his lean frame, although covered, you could tell his arms were well built and his torso and legs were just like the rest of his body, lean, however if you looked long enough there was a undercover sense of power like he was much stronger then he looked. The clothes looked like they had been picked out for him and I wondered who would dress him up in something that clearly didn`t look right on him, my mind thought up an image of a cowboy dressed up in a suit and tie. Yet it wasn`t his body nor his face that made me want to gasp embarassingly out loud but his eyes. They were black not as black as the deadly ones that were glaring at me not that long ago, no not at all like Edward Cullens, these still had a distinct golden ring around the edges, but it was not the colour that made me fall into them, it was the emotions that seemed to swim in them expressive orbs like a cocktail of feelings running in and out of them a hundred miles an hour, and he was looking straight at me. Straight into my eyes like they he could see my soul or my very thoughts. His red lips seeming even more bright compared to his chalky white skin lifted into a small barely there smile which contradicted his tense body and face.

I gulped, a blush spreading across what felt like my entire body; and willed myself to look away no matter how hard it was. What was I doing? I should just walk away; walk away and forget about what was happening. But no matter what I said I couldn`t look away from his eyes; Jasper Cullens eyes. Not even the small pixie like woman with short black hair snarling and growling by his side could distract me.

**So da daa how was it? I should be updating soon, however with school it may take a while :( Review please and I`ll try to put up another chapter as soon as possible so you can see what that little pixie does dun dun duuun! :) Oh and I must warn you there is going to be a bit of Alice and Edward bashing through this fic.**

**d. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is the second chapter; sorry it took so long I've had my GCSE mock exams this week fingers crossed I did well :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added me to their favorites of alerts :) Hope you like it. Oh and Jim says that he shall find a way to own Twilight but til then I don't.**

**JPOV**

Im weak; I know that; I don't need Edward or Alice watching me all the time to see if I'm going to slip up to remind me. Sitting here in this school day in day out smelling all them different scents but not doing anything about it, it's almost crual. Just to be able to feel the blood slowly run down my throat healing the burning fire that constantly resides there would be better then any heaven. The taste, so swe...

A sharp kick to my shin quickly stops them thoughts and I open my eyes - when did I close them? - to see the face of Edward staring at me from across the table; displeasure clearly covered his features; of course he would be listening, making me feel ashamed. Why couldn't I be better at this? Arg it's them thoughts that make me wonder were the old Jasper went, the major who could silence a whole army of crazy, bloodthirsty newborns with one deathly glare. The rush of adrenalin you get when you see the fear in their eyes, knowing it's you that made them scared for their lives.

And it's these thoughts that get me another hard kick to the shin and a another loathing glare from Edward. "With thoughts like that no wonder you find it so hard to live a life without killing innocent people." Edward snarls at me disgust lacing with every word that comes out of his mouth, his feelings creating a dark cloud around him smothering me. I've had enough of this, why should I stay and listen to this mere _boy _talk to me like piece of dirt it's not my fault his still such a prude.

With that last insult - admitedly a very childish one but hey I'm working with very little here, that kids an even more goody goody then carlisle - I gracefully stand up and swiftly leave the class room; trying to stay away from as many of the students as possible. I can still feel his glare burning into me, even when I leave and enter the car park.

My legs subconsiously lead me towards the forest just in case the anger I'm feeling twisting inside me makes me lash out. I lean my head resting it against a tree. Pulling at the scratchy, tight collar of my shirt trying to losen it; I told Alice I could dress myself yet she wouldn't listen. The moss suprisingly ticklish against my rock skin. For some odd reason it reminds me of my long lost childhood.

Light dancing foot steps snap me out of my little day dream. My eyes snap open only to be greeted by my angry and scowling wife. "Why? Why do you have to be like this?" her small boney hand waves infront of my body conveying what I already knew she meant. " I've been a wonderful wife, supportive, kind, loving, beautiful and attending to your _every_ needs" I had to mentaly roll my eyes at her comment. Ha! She can be worse then prudeward and my needs haven't been met, well with her, ever. Damn how sad is that? Oh no she's been talking again, need to listen.

"And poor Edward I mean really! You shouldn't be so mean to him! He was just trying to help. I know what happened, I saw!" She continues to babble on; is it just me or has her voice gotten squeaky over the years? "And I mean come on! You could have hurt someone, or worse killed someone! And then what woul..." She goes on, and on, and on. " Jasper are you listening to me!" I nearly wince at the high notes she reaches, if there are any dogs near here they would be howling. Oh right she asked me a question. "Of course I am Alice" This seems to have satisfied her becuase before I could even get another word in she is off again her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Out of no where I feel a tugging sensation in my stomach pulling me to something as I look up I realise its someone. If I'm not mistaken some sort of angel.

Her brown hair swimming in the light breeze and curling at the bottom from the rain, her body slight and small, my mouth watered from the amazing curves I could just make out unfortunatly covered by a orangy rain coat. Her legs seemed to go on for years wrapped up in pair of black tight jeans which I could almost see myself tearing off of her to see what was underneath. Almost like she felt the same tugging sensation she also turned and I got to see the most beautiful face I have had the pleasure of seeing in all my years. Those brown eyes. There was no word to describe just how breath taking they were, not just the colour, but the soul hidden in them glowing orbs. She had a cute little nose which was only slightly up turned, her mouth, oh god her mouth I would give anything to see them lips wrapped around my hard, aching...

My thoughts caused my own lips to lift into a small smile, which in turn caused her face to flush an amazing shade of scarlet as if she could tell what I was thinking and I desprately wanted to see how far that blush went down. She looked so fragile like a china doll her delicate hands held her school books closer to her chest drawing my eyes to her breasts which I could barely see yet some how knew they would be just as spectacular as the rest of her.

While I was gazing at this exquisite human I hardly noticed my wife growling and snarling beside me.

**So there you go hoped you liked it, for some reason I found Jaspers POV alot easier to write so I might just do it all in his POV, review and say whether I should or not. Any who please review and tell me whether you like it or not. Oh and as you can tell there will be alot of Edward and Alice bashing. Till next time**

**d. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh another chapter don't you feel special lol :) Well here it is, a few people said they wanted Bella's POV and I will be doing the odd one but I shall stick to Jaspers POV mostly but hey who knows I shall see where the wind takes me. Hope you enjoy and again Jim still hasn't come up with a way to own Twilight but he is nothing if not persistant ;)**

JPOV

"Jazzy look at me! Jazz. Jasper. Jaaasper. Hey, hey, hey. JASPER!"

That noise, god won't it just go away already, especially when I'm in the middle of looking at this beauty. This has never happened before why can't I seem to look away? How can one small insignificant human have this effect on m...

"Jasper Cullen!"

There it is again, that pesky little noise like a fly that keeps buzzing and buzzing. I almost cringed at my name 'Jasper Cullen' no offence to carlisle but my names Jasper Whitlock and it's going to stay that. Now where was I? Oh yes I remember now I was just imagining what this angels breast's would look like; I bet they were ver...

Before my imagination could conjur up an image which would be worth all the money in the world, a boney hand grabbed my hair and it's twin locked onto my jaw twisting my head painfuly to the side holding me in place as a pair of wet, slimy (** A/N- ewwww :( lol) **lips latched onto mine. Keeping them in place with her strong determind hands; I was too shocked to move. Then out of no where pain hit me like nothing before, deep gut wrentching pain that felt like it would split me open.

My eyes lifted to the right where I saw my angel standing there with her face scrunched up in what seemed to be pain and I instantly felt like I was going to die. If her feelings and face didn't convey the pain she was feeling then the slight shimmering in her eyes from the unshed tears threatening to fall did. Then for some strange reason her body went rigid, her face went expressionless and her arms hang loosely at her side. Before I could function what the hell was happening, her face and emotions clouded with anger and a small disgusted sound escaped her throat before she turned her back on me and walked towards a rusty old truck; which looked like it had seen the last of its good days, yet still had a certain charm to it.

And like the fool I am I stood there contemplating what the hell just happened when I suddenly remembered that someone was still sucking my lips like a god damn fish. I recoiled from the disgusting touch and the slight sucking noise and pushed the little body ( currently just grinding against me like an eel) and glared at the smug bitch standing just an arms reach away. I wonder if I could snap her head off before she "see's"?

"No you couldn't and why would you even want to! I am your wife Jasper and don't forget it, if I want to kiss my _husband _then I will that, that scarlet women will not take you; your mine. And any way that should teach that little harlot to look at you. Arg did you see the way she looked? I mean come on! Has she even heard of fashion. She had no right to look at you like that; I should go up to her and tell her straig..." She fumed still a bit smug.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"What have I told you Alice? Im not yours, ok! We ain' even together any more, not since you cheated on me with that fuckin' nomed! I wasn't yours then when I found you in the forest humping him like a bitch in heat, was I! The only reason we're together is 'cause you 'saw' that the whol' family would split if we broke up an' divorced! I will not do tha' to them!" In my anger I didn't even notice my accent slipping through and the atmosphere around us crackeling with my newly leashed anger. Just remembering the look of pure disgust and anger directed at me from my lil' angels face nearly brang me to my knees. All I could think about was whether I could prehaps talk to her and sort things out. Don't ask me why I cared I didn't know myself, all I did know was that if that pixie had ruined things then I was going to rip her fuckin' head off.

"Why do you care?" The bitch shouted at me. "Just leave Isabelle (call me _Bella__)_ Swan alone or you could kill her, she is Edwards mate so you better not go ruining this for him; ok!"

To say I was speachless was an understatement. Isabella Swan. Bella Swan. Bella; what a beautiful name I bet it would sound heavenly coming from my mouth as I whisper it in her ear; hang on a sec. Edwards mate? But, but she couldn't be. She just couldn't be, she was mine.

Wait, what? No she wasn't, she wasn't mine or Edwards, she was her own, and she would stay that way."Well now we've got that out of the way why don't you let me help you relax?" Alice leered at me, trying to look 'sexy'. Arg can vampires be sick? Because I think I just was. She looked constipated.

"Just go home Alice" I replied in a almost tired voice which surprised me. "And when you get there can you tell Carlisle that I need to talk to him?" With an annoying little huff and a stamp of her foot, she stepped away and raced into the forest leaving me behind in the shadows with my thoughts about a certain brown haired beauty and just what I should say to Carlisle about my soon-to-be ex-wife.

**Well how was it? Good or philip the swamp monster bad? Any way review and tell me, oh and before I forget a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and added this story to their Favorites/Alerts. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again another chapter woop woop. Jim still hasn't found a way to own Twilight yet but his getting there (a little) (ok his not, happy?). Enjoy**

BPOV

Oh my god. What in the world just happened?

Did that just happen?

There I was minding my own business when I feel compeled to start staring at this complete stranger, he must have thought I was out of my mind. Then in what felt like seconds after I first set eyes on the most handsome man I had ever seen he was yanked down and was kissing this pale beautiful girl with silky, spikey hair and a cute child like face.

Just my luck, how could I compete with _her_? Wait what, Im not competing for anyone, espesially not a cullen. No matter how deep his eyes were or how soft his hair looked, that I just wanted to run my fingers through it and feel ho...

No, stop Bella just concentrate on driving and getting home then you can lock yourself in your room and forget everything that happened today. Yep thats exactly what Im going to do.

As I parked my new truck (well new to me) next to Charlie's police car a young boy 15 or so with dark skin and even darker hair barreled out of the front door spotting me instantly; while a wide grin spread across his face lighting his whole face up. "Bella!" He practically shouted before Charlie came out followed by an elderly man in a rusty wheel chair who reminded me of long forgotten child-hood memories.

"Hey Bells come meet Jacob and Billy." Charlie practicaly shouted over the other two's noise; while grabbing my elbow and showing me towards our guests. "Hi Jacob, Billy nice to meet you" I muttered nervously giving each of them a shy smile. "Oh c'mon Bella no need to be so shy; why don't we go inside?" The elder man beamed at me turning his chair around and wheeling through the door. I let out a small yet more comfident laugh as the kid; Jacob swung a lanky arm around my shoulders allowing me to follow behind Charlie who was just turning the TV on.

That's how my evening went, watching minor league baseball sandwiched between Jacob and my dad on the sofa, and funny enough I was having fun. And I didn't even think of a certain Cullen.

Well apart from that one time.

Or the other time.

Or that other time.

Or when that advert for came on for men's hair dye, but that wasn't my fault since the man on the T.V had the same goldern locks as him.

But I'm getting off track here, like I said I didn't think of him at all. Ok if you hadn't guessed already I'm lying, and terribly.

"Hey cloudy, get your head back down here." Jacobs sniggering voice sounded in my ear. It was only then that I realised the programme had finished and Charlie and Billy were in the kitchen both gosipping like a pair of old housewives both with a can of beer in one hand. Sniggering at the scene I turned to Jacob catching him watching me with a weird glint in his eyes. Feeling the awkward atmosphare starting to surround us I tried to make some small talk.

"So what's up with them Cullen kids? They kind of stand out in this small town don't you think?"

It's moments like these that I could jut hit myself. Erm, dear brain if you don't already know you need to think before letting me say stuff like that! Great a whole evening trying to think of something other then _them _and for some reason the first thing that comes out of my mouth is asking about, _them._I really need to think of another name for them, 'they-who-should-not-be-named'? Maybe a bit too cliche.

Focus Bella, you just asked him a question. Oh right yeah of course, focus.

My inter monologue was disrupted by Jacobs sudden unease and tense body. I just got more confused as he moved away from me and scooted to the other end of the couch.

"Well you see the quileute tribe, my ancestors, have alot of legands about them but I don't think you'd like to hear them." He muttered trying to act indifferent, yet I could sense he was hiding something and I'm anything if not persistant.

"Come on Jake, tell me, please. I thought we were friends." I moved closer to him trying to give him my best puppy dog eyes. I probably just looked like I was about to burp.

Yet to my amazment and amusment he suddenly looked smug and flashed me, what I think was supposed to be a charming smile and leaned close to me, making me very uncomfortable. "Well I guess since you asked so nicely." Oh just get on with it you hormonal boy. "You see us quileute's are surposedly decendants of wolves and we protect the pale faces (you) from our natural enamies; the cold ones.

Vampires."

As he said this the room and my surroundings dissapeared and the temperature seemed to drop with each word he spoke. Noticing my confused and eager expression he continued.

"Then one day a different kind of cold ones came, they told my grandfather and his pack that they weren't a danger to the pale faces and could survive off of animal blood, that they were a family; so they formed a treaty. And the treaty is still here til this day."

"Erm ok did I miss something? How does this relate to the Cullens?" How did we get from asking for some local gossip to some old weird local legands about blood-sucking monsters?

"Oh ha, here's the real kicker the legands say the Cullens _are_ the family of cold ones who moved here all them years ago. There're vampires."

**GREAT! This chapter is finally finished had a bit of writers block in the beginning but thankfully that passed yay :) Sorry in advance to people who might think I didn't write the whole thing on the quileute legands and just skimmed over it, I just wanted to write the main stuff, and I got a bit a cliffy in there as well he he. Thanks for reading, please review and I'll get the Christmas fairies to send you a christamas present woooh. **


	5. Chapter 5

***Crash* ARG! *CRASH* JIM! Stop throwing things at me! I'm about to apologise for not updating in forever! NOW can I get on with the authors note? **

…

**Good.**

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating lately I shall grovel on my knees for forgiveness while Jim throws random objects at my head ;) Hope you like this chapter and I still don't own Twilight no matter how much begging Jim does of his own. Enjoy!**

***CRASH* HEY!**

**JPOV**

I've always liked running even if I wasn't the fastest in the family; just to feel the exhilaration when you speed through the forest, it's like nothing you've ever felt before. If I ever felt angry or just wanting to get away from the family's sometimes overwhelming emotions, than all I had to do was run and leave everything behind. So then why can't I seem to get her out of my head?

My angel.

Bella.

But she wasn't my angel, no according to the pixie she was Edwards. Edwards mate, and there was nothing I could do to stop that. Well I could still be her friend. It wouldn't be abnormal for me to be her friend now would it. Just her friend. I could deal with that, right?

Nevertheless I still had other business to deal with before getting of track with thoughts of luscious brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes.

When I get home I can only hear Carlisle in his office and Esme painting one of the bedrooms, everyone else must be out hunting before coming home. I walk at human speed up to Carlisle's study and warily knock on. Here goes nothing, I tell myself as I open the door after Carlisle's hum of acceptance. He's sitting behind his desk reading an old weathered book practically falling apart by the spine.

I take a deep breath. "Carlisle I need to speak with you about Alice. It's important."

_**The next day (Didn't see that one coming did you lol)**_

**JPOV**

How did my life end up like this?

I was once a fearless leader of hundreds of new-borns; I've faced impossible situations where it seemed like there was no escape and I'm allowing that self-righteous bitch ruin my plans? It seems that no matter how bad things get they can always get worse. I thought that I may have been able to sort things out last night, but that seems impossible now that Alice got her claws into Carlisle.

Now I feel like one of the winy teenagers that I'm surrounded by nearly every day, however unlike them I'm not upset over some stupid mundane thing like whether I'm going to fail in Algebra or my parents won't let me stay out after 11 o'clock . No, this is something much worse.

**Flashback**

_I take a deep breath. "Carlisle I need to speak with you about Alice. It's important."_

_He looks up from his book and gives me an understanding look; the only feelings I can sense are understanding, worry and a bit of pity. Why pity? I've never felt this free in years and I can only guess that things will get better after I do this. Maybe he knows and feels sorry for Alice since we both know she isn't going to take this well. _

"_Jasper" He starts. "I know why you're here, and I can't say that I'm pleased about it, but I will try and understand the best I can. Now Alice only gave me some of the details but…"_

What?

"_What? Alice, what did she say? When did she find out and tell you?" Ohh wait, when I told her to go home she must have had a vision of me talking to Carlisle; great, she's probably told the whole family by now._

"_She didn't go into detail but she did tell me enough. I've got to say I have been expecting this for a while and I know that it is something that you want but, while I understand what you're going through, you have to understand that I can't let you go through with it." _

**End of Flashback**

I can remember thinking, what the hell? Did he just say what I think he said? What does he mean I can't let me go through with it, does he seriously mean that he is forbidding me to divorce Alice, the women who broke my heart?

Because I know that it sounds like I hate the very ground she walks on(and that is the case), however it wasn't always this way. She was the women who saved me from myself, and showed me this life style and I will always be thankful to her. Yet the vampire who was once my saviour changed; she changed into a girl who manipulated people for her own selfish gain. She turned into someone who I didn't recognise anymore, someone who was a far cry from the girl I once loved.

Maybe she was always like this and I was just too blinded with gratitude that I never noticed yet I've defiantly notice now and I won't let her use me like this anymore.

Her feelings towards me have always been possessive but I just disregarded it until now. Now I finally realise that she isn't going to let me go that easily, and it just makes me hate her even more.

**Flashback**

_I've got to say I have been expecting this for a while and I know that it is something that you want but, while I understand what you're going through, you have to understand that I can't let you go through with it."_

"_What the hell? Are you being serious right now Carlisle, or did I hear you wrong? You won't _let _me? Who do you think you are? What right do you have to tell me that I'm not _allowed _to divorce the person that I don't love anymore?"_

_Now I was mad. No not mad, furious. No one tells me what to do, not even when I was human could I be bossed around._

"_Now son, just listen!"_

_My bad, seems I was projecting a bit._

_He took a deep breath before continuing._

"_Just listen, Alice told me that you are going to ask for me to contact Jenks and get divorce papers for you, however, Alice saw something else."_

_Now I was confused, what could Alice have possibly said to convince Carlisle to refuse the divorce? Whatever it was I'd just have to tell him that it was a lie; unfortunately I don't think it's going to be that easy. Carlisle and most of the family rely on her visions, at first we all used them as a guide, but now they don't even question them and follow her no matter what. _

_I could feel the apprehension coming off of him in waves, like he thought I was going to snap; well let's see what she came up with. _

"_Well," I began with a sigh, "what did she see?" _

"_She saw me getting the divorce papers, you and her signing them and then you going off on a rampage killing nearly half of the people in town. So, can you see why I can't let this divorce be finalised?"_

_I can't believe it she used the families fear against them, I know they all fear me and fear that I'll go on a riot_ _and kill innocent people_, _but what they don't get is that I have learnt self-control and can be near humans without wanting to tear out their throats; I just have urges sometime. _

_And now that I can't cut my ties with Alice where does that leave me with Bella?_

**Flashback**

That's the reason why I'm sitting here in History blocking out Mr Tinn's voice and trying to find out a way to get rid of Alice and finally get to know Bella.

Wait. Alice said Bella is Edwards mate, and I've already agreed that I just want to be her friend, there is nothing wrong with a vampire having a human friend, even if said vampire would like to see said human naked.

Although it does seem weird that Alice was the one who told me about Edward's new mate; great, another problem to solve. Nonetheless I do have to chuckle to myself, Bella Swan, things have got a lot more interesting since you came here.

**Mwa ha ha didn't think it was going to be that easy did you? Oh no no no kiddies there are going to be rough tides ahead, so hold on tight. Sooo how was it? Please review and give me your thought good or bad and I'll get Jasper to give you a big smooch. :D Thanks for reading.**

**P.S I was reading through the other chapter's and was astounded by the amount of mistakes, remember I don't have a BETA so I'm sorry, I will be going through the old chapters as soon as I get time to sort out the problems. Till next time.**


End file.
